


Starting the Day

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sex Talk, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair really hates mornings.  No, he just hated getting up in the morning.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Not a Morning Person





	Starting the Day

Starting the Day  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair really hates mornings. No, he just hated getting up in the morning.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Not a morning person   
Warning: Part four of the Starting Series.   
Word Count: 552  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

The alarm went off and Jim shut it off and nuzzled Blair’s neck. “Man, give me twenty more minutes, Jim. I don’t want to get up yet.”

“I’ll give you ten,” Jim said as he grabbed his things and walked down to the shower. About fifteen minutes later, he called up the stairs, “You’re going to be late for the perfect job you love so much.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Blair walked down the stairs and Jim never wanted to attack him as badly as he did that day. But there wasn’t time. Blair’s hair was a mess and even his boxers looked messed up. Jim found Blair so attractive like this. _What is wrong with you, Ellison?_

Jim started breakfast as Blair was in the shower. When he came out he looked like a new person. His hair was fluffy and shiny. He smelled wonderful, just the way Jim loved him to smell. Jim snickered as Blair walked by and sat at the table. 

“Hey, I can’t help it that I’m not a morning person. I’m fine once I’ve had my shower, but until then, I’m a grouch.”

“Tell me about it,” Jim teased. 

“I wish we had more time in the morning to make love,” Blair pointed out. 

“We would if you got up earlier. You’re such a slug.” Jim threw back his head and laughed long and hard. 

“I can’t even get mad at you for saying that. I am a slug. But tomorrow wake me up earlier so we have some quality time together. Okay?”

“Blair, there is always tonight at bedtime. Or even early this evening. It doesn’t have to be early in the morning, does it?”

“I guess not, but somehow that would make the day more perfect.”

“You would have to get up early. Think you can do that?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Not! What was I thinking? You can wake me up the fun way on our days off. Otherwise we’ll just make sure and have plenty of fun in the evenings. I love you, Jim. And breakfast is great.”

“I love you too, Blair. And you’re very welcome for the breakfast. I like when you make it for me too. I guess we should get moving. We don’t want to be late.”

“Too bad one of us isn’t feeling sick and we could call in and ask to come in late. God, I want you so badly.”

“Blair, we don’t want to be late today. Today you’re working with Joel and Megan. They’re counting on you. Remember?”

“You’re right. This is all my own fault for being so lazy in the morning.”

“You’re not lazy, you’re just not a morning person.”

Blair helped Jim clean up the kitchen and then pulled Jim down for a warm passionate kiss. 

“Hey, don’t start things when we’re walking out the door, Blair.”

Blair snickered all the way down the stairs. He knew he was going to have a good day and his evening was going to be even better. 

Love was so grand.

TBC…


End file.
